


Damaged Goods

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e07 The Barbecue, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: After the incident at the barbecue David struggles to keep his thoughts under control.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Damaged Goods

David could hear the door shut. He kept his eyes closed for a little longer, trying to breathe at a steady pace.

Just trying to make himself believe that this was all a dream. It was fake. He was okay. Patrick was okay. They were okay. But as he heard Patrick coming back with his food he was brought back to the reality that it was not all okay. Patrick had hurt him and it stung.

A knock on the door interrupted his thinking.

“Just leave it at the doorstep.” He said, his voice raspy and rough.

“Alright.” The quiet response was soon followed by a clank of china and then footsteps walking away. He sniffled and walked over to retrieve his food. He opened the door quickly and shut it in the same fashion. He put the plate down on the small table in the center of the motel room. He could feel his breathing start to speed up and he could tell what was happening. He slid to the floor, resting his back against his sister’s bed. 

“No, no, no, no-” He whispered to himself, resting his head in between his legs. The air felt thick around him, his chest tightening with the panic rising. This is it. He’s just like all the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel great today and I wanted to write something angsty so here's the product lol  
> If you have any suggestions just let me know!  
> Have a good day/night :3


End file.
